


Bad things always get worse before they get better.

by suckerforautumn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Strangers to Lovers, Writer!Lexa, dealing with health issues, doctor!clarke, hospital au, i don't really want to spoiler anything in the tags, just keep on reading patiently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerforautumn/pseuds/suckerforautumn
Summary: Lexa fails terribly at caring for herself.Clarke is a brilliant doctor.Aden is the cutest little artist.And the others are also adorable individuals created by my mind and based on the series until 3x07.





	1. Unexpected

Alexandria Woods never suspected that something as harmless as a little cold could get her to faint while grocery shopping.

It started with a light headache while she was sitting on her computer writing on her recent book. Eventually she didn't think further about it and just kept on writing till the morning hours as her deadline got closer and she just didn't find the right ending for her tragic hero who was just about to lose her loved one to the Ice Queen.

Titus was going to kill her if she didn't make it in time again so she kept on working late for countless days. Sometimes only Anyas texts reminded her to eat and sometimes she even came over with her son Aden to bring Lexa some takeout food to make sure she wasn't starving while being lost in the words and storylines.

The light headache developed in the mean time to a full on migrain, pulsing through her forhead so she decided to pour herself another tall cold glass water in order to hopefully ease the pain. If that would've been the only thing that hurt..

Her doorbell's ringing dragged the green eyed women out of her thoughts. Of course it was Anya again, she mentioned checking on Lexa together with Aden to get her to see her nephew more often, what a subtle lie.

Fortunately once Lexa let them in, Aden dragged his auntie Lexa away from the door to the wooden floor in the living room next door where he was already starting to spread out his recent paintings.

Every time she saw his art Lexa's eyes would absorb the peaceful pictures of the lake and forest of Aden's hometown Polis lovingly. He was a talented 10 year-old, brushes und pencils always have been matching his calm personality, so Lexa would give him the appreciation and honest opinion on the pieces every time she could. She was his best critic.

Once they finished discussing art like professionals Anya commanded them to eat with her on the large wooden table in the kitchen. It was becoming kind of a habbit for them to stay the night at Lexa's after Aden would have begged Lexa and Anya to watch Mulan or Jackie Chan or some other movie, just to fall fast asleep after the first 40 minutes on the couch. Anya would tug him in with her on the guest room's bed after telling Lexa to go to sleep, too. Eventually Lexa fell asleep bend over her office table drooling with her head on the glass plate next to her keyboard, the computer still running through the night.

Waking up she did find next to her head: One iced coffee latte with extra caramel from the Starbucks next door, a chocolate chip muffin and a note from Anya and Aden.

She really loved those two more than anything in the world.

Taking the second bite of the delicious muffin an annoying ringing noise ruined her first moments of being awake without the headache, so Lexa picked her phone up quickly to find Titus' name on the display. Of course he'd called exactly one week before the deadline getting her to become more anxious about the end of the book as she already was.

"What is it, Titus?", she sighed.

"You know, I really dislike that tone, young lady. As your publisher I'd rather get some more respect of you.” Titus chuckled dryly. “How is my a-list author today?"

More sighing followed on Lexa's side.

"Ugh shush it, uncle Titus. I'm fine, as always.” Rolling her eyes she thought to herself that she had to ask it now if she wanted to keep the conversation as short as possible. “What's the real reason you called?"

"Oh you know.. just some light chat, catching up on my niece.. checking on her health.. hearing about her second book's ending, maybe..", the last bit of his rambling sounded more like a slightly fearful question in Lexa's ears. And the sighing continued.

"You don't have to pretend I'm made of porcelain, Titus. I'm perfectly fine by myself and I can absolutely handle the deadline. Trust me, it's all nearly finished, just some little changing here and there. Stop behaving as if what happened six months ago broke me so much, that I couldn't work properly anymore. I'll send you the final draft in seven days."

With those words Lexa hung up, clutching at her chest that got way too tight after that, catching her rapid breath carefully.

She freaking knew she wasn't fine because of what happened between her and Costia. Crying herself to sleep the first four weeks without talking to anyone about it was anything but fine.

But she realised she couldn't be moping all the time after Anya found her in her apartment being a shadow of her former self. She had to pull herself together just for a couple of weeks to work on her book, finish it and then take the break her heart and brain needed. For that time she had to stick to her mantra of seeing love as weakness, just a blocking object on her road to get recognition for her work, her passion, her art. Everything she was fighting for since she moved out wasn't worth risking just because of some weak feelings.

Eventually her eyes focused back on the muffin and Anya and Aden's note. Munching the last few bites of the muffin she read the note carefully:

"Next time we come around your fridge better be fuller than yesterday!  
Take care lil Sis. We love you."

Next to that was a little sketch of three stick humans holding hands with the word 'family' and a little heart over them.

So despite of her throbbing head, Lexa went to her appartement door, grapped her purse, stuffed a few dollar bills into it, plugged in her headphones, took on her black boot and started a little walk to the next grocery store that was just two blocks away.

The music seemed to calm her nerves and her migraine was barely a major problem anymore, next to eventually making her sister angry by having no food in her living space.

She cleared her mind of any Costia related thoughts when she stepped in front of the automatic opening door of the grocery store, focussing only on the edible supplies she wanted to get.

Two packs of spagetti, milk, bread, instant coffee, three cans filled with chicken soup and letuce already found their way into Lexa's shopping car when a women next to her asked her if everything was alright because Lexa seemed to look like the walking dead himself.

Lexa nodded assuringly and wanted to continue her way to grap some mac 'n' cheese but her knees got suddenly weaker than she thought them to be and everything around her faded to black.

_Is that what dying feels like?_

 


	2. blue, blue, blue

  
   
“Patient is still unconscious. Give me the flashlight, I have to check her pupil reaction.”   
   
 _Why am I not in the grocery store anymore? This doesn’t feel like the floor I had to fall on just seconds ago. Was it seconds ago? I can’t seem to remember. Whose voice is that? Why is this so comfortable? C’mon Lexa open your freaking eyes._  
   
Her thoughts were slow and felt as sticky as honey. With an inhuman amount of power necessary she could finally open her eyes.   
   
The first thing she noticed was the ocean.    
   
No, not the ocean, but eyes so god damn blue, blue, blue.    
   
So Lexa was not going insane, but why couldn’t she stop staring into these blue depths?   
   
The husky voice belonging to the gorgeous eyes began to speak again: “Look Harper, she opened her eyes, cross out unconscious again!”    
   
With that the blue depths turned away from Lexa and Lexa noticed the golden locks framing the woman's face.   
   
 _Are you an angel?_   
   
Blue focussed her once again but Lexa’s consciousness was fading slowly again.   
   
“Hello Miss Woods. You’re in the Hospital of Polis and I’m Doctor Griffin. You were brought here an hour after you fainted in a grocery store a few blocks away. Are you able to understand me?”   
   
“Blue like sky and ocean, golden like wheat and jewlery, how could one ..?"   
   
But before Lexa could finish mumbling her creation, her mind was shut down again and the last thing she saw was a hint of sorrow in those blue depths.   
   
POV CLARKE   
   
"how could one..?"   
   
 _Oh no, not again_.   
   
"Harper, she fanted again. Do we have a record of her? Any emergency numbers to call?"   
   
"Yeah, we have, but it's not as much as usual: She was brought here a year ago because of a broken foot, but before that absolutely nothing. She either was never seriously ill before or went to a different hospital, which I would doubt because we're the only one in reach for her, the next one is the Ark hospital 70 miles away..Oh wait!"   
   
 Harper seemed to have found something else in the thin patient record.   
   
"Here is a record of a blood transfusion for her nephew, 8 years ago. But nothing more. Furthermore her only emergency contact is Anya Forrester, who is registered as her sister, shall I call her?"   
   
Harper's report made Clarke even more curious than the mumbled half poem. How could Alexandria Woods only been to a hospital twice since she lived in Polis? Averenge people came to check themselves of anything at least once a year.    
   
Well, maybe Clarke couldn't speak about Alexandria Woods as about any averenge woman. Realising that Clarke chuckled lightly and turned her attention towards nurse Harper again.   
   
"Yes, please. Maybe she knows why Miss Woods fainted while grocery shopping, it could help understanding whether or not it's just somestress related issue or something worse. Her data only revealed  a bit lower blood pressure than usual, yet."   
   
Harper nodded and headed out of the white and clean hospital room towards the nurses' office where all the records and data was stored, leaving Clarke alone with the patient.   
   
////////////////////////////   
   
Later, the sun was already on her way down and coloured Alexandria's hospital room with a shade of orange where the last sunrays touched her bed, Clarke's shift was over and she already changed into her casual clothes just as her 'Ark U Wolves' Hoodie, which she got from Octavia a few years ago, and her favorite outworn black chucks.   
   
Frowning she stood next to the only bed in the little room while she went over Alexandria's record again.    
   
Clarke just couldn't figure out what was wrong with her patient even though she already talked to the hospital's chief, doctor Kane, about Alexandria's lack of indecies which could've lead Clarke to the reason why she hadn't woken up yet.   
   
"Are you Lexa's doctor? Because you surely don't look like one at the moment."   
   
A hesitant yet somehow dangerously calm voice came from the door. The voice belonged to a tall figure standing in the doorframe.    
   
"Lexa? ... Oh you mean Alexandria, yes I am her doctor. Doctor Clarke Griffin, and you are?"   
   
The figure moved towards the bed, too, until she stood next to it, opposite to Clarke. She appeared to be older than Lexa and had darker hair but the same curls, there was a resemblance between the two, even though she had different facial features and her skin was a shade more olive coloured than Lexa's. So Clarke suspected what the woman told her, just after she came to the conclusion that this had to be Anya Forrester, Lexa's sister.   
   
Anya's eyes rested tiredly and filled with love on her sister.   
   
"I'm sorry that I couldn't make it sooner but I was stuck in a trial, so I didn't get the call until half an hour ago. Do you know why she fainted?"   
   
"I suspect not enough food and water during the day in combination with a low blood pressure, so we connected her to an infusion providing her enough nutrition. But if it's that she should've woken up already and I can't tell really why she hadn't yet. Let's hope she'll be awake by tomorrow because if she won't then we can only wait and keep her under surveillance. Had she recently complained about anything such as heavy headaches or blackouts?"   
   
Anya's eyes got even more tired and worried than before, a frown now also covering her forehead.   
   
"No, she didn't. But she never really talks about her worries such as health issues, she was always rather closed about stuff like that. I could ask my son Aden though, she's more open towards him in most things."   
   
"That would be very helpful, if you'd be so kind. Thank you, and now I guess the both of us will have to meet again tomorrow since my shift is over and you look a bit tired, too. Visiting hours are over in an hour so you can of course stay till then with Alexan.. pardon, Lexa. And tell the nurses if she wakes up. I'll be heading home now, good night, Miss Forrester."   
   
Clarke's eyes just quickly scanned Lexa's lying figure again and left the room after noticing nothing to worry about except her peaceful face and the calm and deep breaths moving her chest steadily.   
   
  
  _Lexa, why won't you wake up?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, for your kind comments on the first chapter, tell me your opinion on this one too, please. 
> 
> Hope to brighten your day with it a little bit :)
> 
> P.S. : If there are any mistakes in the aspect of language or grammar, please correct me, I'm not quite a native english speaker.

**Author's Note:**

> I won't be able to update weekly but I will always update sooner or later because I'm kind of obsessed with my idea of this story.


End file.
